Ginerva Weasley, 11 year old witch
by Drakkensdatter
Summary: A series of snapshots from Ginny's first year of Hogwarts, from her POV. VERY mild H/G does not deviate at all from canon
1. 4 August, 1992

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters, nor the setting, nor the italicized text below, nor Ron's line of dialogue belong to me. They all belong to JK Rowling, plus anything else that someone may recognize from the books. I'm just playing with this world; repeat, this is purely for fun, no profit to be made at all. And now, the feature presentation...

_At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, red-headed figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again._

_"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."_

-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets p35

Ginny suddenly sat bolt upright in bed, gasping awake at the sound of an angry voice yelling. Realizing it was Mum, and knowing that her mother wasn't yelling at, or even probably _about_ her, she relaxed. She thought she heard something about _the car_ and _could have been killed_.

_I wonder what the twins have done this time?_ she asked herself.

_Or maybe its Ron_ she thought somewhat maliciously. Ron had been teasing her all summer about her questions about Harry Potter.

Yawning, she tried to remember her dream because it had been quite pleasant. There was something about a present, but as she tried to grasp at the details, it slid from her memory like fog. She looked out her window and saw a beautiful red-orange-pink sunrise almost completely finished.

Taking a deep breath, she stretched, and then, so excited she couldn't stand it, she gave a little wiggle and a quiet squeal. True it was immature, but she couldn't help it, and no one could see her anyway. This week was going to be perfect. Just last night, she had overheard Mum and Dad saying that if they didn't get proof Harry Potter's Muggle relatives were treating him well, they would bring him here. Harry Potter, here, at the Burrow. For the rest of summer. Hugging herself at the thought, she fell back into her bed with a sigh.

And just as exciting, she was starting at Hogwarts this year, and she just knew her letter would be arriving any day now. Her brothers had all received their letters early in August, and as it was already 4 August, she fully expected to go downstairs and find Errol sitting on the kitchen table, waiting to be relieved of his burden.

Except, of course, her mother, and by the sounds of it, at least one of her brothers, was already up. She would have to hurry if she wanted to be the first one to see the post.

Ginny burst from her room and ran down the stairs. She really wanted to open her own letter this time. She'd never gotten any kind of post that was this important, and she didn't want any of her brothers spoiling it.

As she arrived at the bottom landing, she smelled sausage cooking and hurried up. It seemed that there were at least two people already up, otherwise, her Mum probably wouldn't have started breakfast yet.

Breathlessly she skidded to a halt at the entrance to the kitchen where Fred, George, Ron and a fourth boy who, most conspicuously, did not have red hair, were already eating sausages and eggs.

For one heart-stoppingly long moment, she stared at the boy with messy black hair sitting at the place nearest the front door. Harry Potter. Harry Potter was here? Now? Her eyes widened.

Then, as he started to turn around, she realized she was only wearing her night gown and rushed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Not quite fast enough to miss her brother's comment though.

*"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."*

_Great, thanks Ron. Now he'll think I'm some obsessive fan-girl._

At the first landing Ginny paused to catch her breath. How did Harry Potter get here so fast? Sure, she had been excited at the prospect of his coming over, but she hadn't expected him to get here before she had even had the chance to fully digest the possibility that he might be coming. Added to that fact, during her first real encounter with him (at least, when she knew it was him) she was wearing her ratty old nightgown.

As she continued up the steps to her room, she viciously hoped that her mother had been yelling at Ron this morning, and not only that but that she wouldn't forgive him for weeks. Maybe even until school started.

Suddenly connecting Ron's presence in the kitchen and the snippets she had heard her Mum scream earlier about Dad's flying car, she realized he probably was the one their mother's wrath was directed at. Not knowing that their parents were planning something similar, Ron had probably decided to take matters into his own hands and rescue Harry Potter himself. In the car. Maybe she could even convince their mum it was worth a howler. Then Ron would know how embarrased she was right now.

Satisfied with this active, yet sneaky plan of revenge, Ginny waited up in her room until the squeals of the gnomes and a quick peak outside told her Harry Potter had gone outside with her brothers to de-gnome the garden and it was now safe to come to breakfast.


	2. 12 August, 1992

AN: Okay, so I found the first half of this chapter hidden away on Google Docs and had to finish it. I dunno, I might end up actually finishing the whole project. Meh

WARNING: Un-betad... unbeta-ed, unbetad-ed? I don't know how you say it, but this has not been seen by any other human (or alien) eyes. Until now. What? No I have not been watching too much Dr. Who, why would you even bring that up?

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters, nor the setting, nor the italicized text below belong to me. They all belong to JK Rowling, plus anything else that someone may recognize from the books. I'm just playing with this world; repeat, this is purely for fun, no profit to be made at all. And now, the feature presentation...

* * *

_He and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun._**  
**-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets p43**  
**

Ginny was tired. It had been eight days since Harry Potter had come to the Burrow, and she had been spending a lot of time peeking around corners and hiding in her room. The worst (best!) times were mealtimes, when the whole family _(plus Harry Potter!)_gathered together, including her. She was in the same room as, and she ate with (one time, almost next to) Harry Potter. They were the best times because she did spend that much time with him, but the worst because that was when she was most prone to breaking things and spilling other things, and also the time she most wanted to avoid doing so. To date she had broken 3 plates and a glass, knocked over a chair and dropped a plateful of toast on the floor.

Not that she was counting.**  
**

So she was both relieved and disappointed when she went down to breakfast to find that her parents were the only ones there.

**"**Good morning, Ginny" her father greeted**  
**

**"**Morning, Dad" she replied, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.**  
**

Her mother put a bowl of porridge in front of her.**  
**

**"**Here you go, dear." Her mother said distractedly as she bustled about finishing breakfast for everyone.**  
**

**"**Thanks, mum" she replied and slowly began eating, trying to remember the dream she'd had last night about Harry Potter.**  
**

The two of them were sitting together on the train, alone. Harry Potter had looked at her like... well, like she looked at him and then he reached forward and grabbed one of her hands.**  
**

**"**Ginny..."**  
**

**"**Yes?" she'd breathed, just like the heroine always did when her hero was about to kiss her.**  
**

**"**Are we having porridge again?"**  
**

Wait, no, hold on, that was her brother's voice-**  
**

Ginny looked up and straight at Harry Potter- who was actually now standing in the kitchen with Ron.**  
**

Unfortunately, as she did so, she jumped and sent her bowl flying over the table and onto the floor.**  
**

Hoping that her face didn't look as bright red as it felt, she quickly retrieved her bowl and brought it back to the table.**  
**

Three plates, a glass, a chair, a plateful of toast and a bowl of porridge.**  
**

Not that she was counting.


End file.
